


Playtime

by Toyabear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's really just a side character, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nonmagic AU, everyone else is just mention only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyabear/pseuds/Toyabear
Summary: Teenagers on a trip away from home? Whatever will they get up to?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2021





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. And I don't own anything you recognize :) Hope you enjoy.

Harry and I have been friends since grade school. Honestly, we’ve been friends for so long that I’m not really sure how we met. My mother insists that I simply dragged home a messy haired, green eyed boy and told her he was my husband. James: Harry’s dad always eggs my mum on with this story but Lily, Harry’s mum says that Harry used to turn the pages of my books in school. I was (and still am) a voracious reader. But ever since then we were known as Harry and Hermione. And when his cousin Draco moved to town he just fell in with our dynamic.

I may not know how we became friends but I do remember how we started going out. He took me to the little trail in the woods behind his house away from his parents and his three sisters and we went to our spot. There was a small clearing with a lopsided tree-house in a tall oak. Under the tree he had a picnic lunch with my favorite foods waiting there. And a rose. It was wonderful. That was about six months ago and we’ve been going strong ever since. I fall a little more in love with him everyday.

Harry was my first in a lot of ways. I can see that my mum is right in a way. I know that Harry is going to be the man I marry. I can see it in his eyes. I’ll never forget the first time we had sex. It was magical to me. Second only to the first time he told me he loved me.

Our friends were planning a big senior trip that summer to celebrate our last year of school. It was our first time on a trip together since we started dating. We went out with a big group of mutual friends. By no means were we the only ones dating but... the girls got it into their heads that we needed a “sleepover” and so the guys and the girls reluctantly were separated.

He was going to room with his best mate, Draco, and I was going to be with the other girls: Luna, Pansy, Daphne and Ginny. Its not like I don’t like the girls but I think I resented them just a teeny bit from dragging me away from my Harry time. With my two younger brothers at home and his three siblings plus his fun loving, pranking “uncles,” Remus and Sirius, sometimes finding time alone could be challenging.

Knowing we wouldn’t be able to meet in person after dinner we snuck off early in the day to catch some time together by ourselves. Harry indulged me by heading to a local bookstore that I was eyeing earlier in the week and I, ahem, rewarded him for his thoughtfulness later on by the beach hidden in the dunes.

I did eventually have fun with the girls... but was still missing him so after everyone dropped off to sleep, I hid in the en suite bathroom and I video chatted him. We said the usual mushy stuff but I was feeling quite horny and convinced him to indulge in some...playtime for me.

It didn’t take much convincing and I loved the sight of him playing with his cock even if I wasn’t in the room. Just knowing I was the reason for him coming undone in anyway was a turn on. God he was so sexy. Every moan had me getting wetter. I set the phone down making sure he had a good angle as I stripped out of my pajamas. I was so wet. He was trying to be so quiet as first. It was adorable. I was doing my best to make him lose control though. I kept whispering things like how I wished he was there to go down on me. His cunnilingus was second to none. Simply superb. My Harry was such a good boy. He listens so well.

As a payoff I showed him my wet panties. I toyed with myself through the wet spot in the front for a while, not wanting to cum just yet. Harry did the same stroking himself softly outside of his pajama bottoms. He let out a small moan and then froze, peeking over to see if Draco had noticed what we were up to. Finally I’d had enough of the teasing and took my panties off. I slid my fingers through my pubic hair a couple of times and then into my cunt. Sliding my fingers into my cunt had me shivering. The idea that any of the girls could come into the bathroom at any moment for any reason had me so hot, I moaned.

A few minutes into our play and I became aware of another noise in the background. It seems I wasn’t the only one coming undone at the gorgeous picture he made. Turns out he’d thrown off the blanket and was just going at it. Not for the first time, I wonder if I could just slip down the hall. I told him what I would do to him if I did. As I spoke, his best friend started to match him moan for moan, and that only made me hotter. Soon it was the three of us masturbating to the sounds and sights of one another.

I gave some serious thought about slipping out of the door and down the hall to where they were but I didn’t want to miss even a moment of this. I added another finger to my pussy and used my thumb to rub my clit. Harry started calling out my name. Normally I hate having my name shortened (Hermione is hard to shorten properly) but his nickname for me: Mia was too cute. I started moaning harder, focusing on my love through my phone’s small screen, “Mmph!! Oh....yes. Yeah, yeah, oooooooooh.....oh oh oh....I’m close baby.....yeah....yeah....let’s come together.....uh....uh.......oh.....I’m cumming!!!” I panted, riding out the aftershocks of my orgasm. Harry was done too. I was a bit disappointed to miss it. Watching him come undone was my favorite part. He whispered about how he loved me and couldn’t wait to see me in the morning. I let him hang up the phone but if he thought I was sleeping alone, he was in for a surprise!


End file.
